Kingdom Hearts One Shot: Love For Sweets
by Craxuan
Summary: Riku greatest fear is? And Sora has a side darker than Anti Form... The side that craves? Kairi, save us!


Sora whipped past another frantic customer running from him as he charged headfirst into the swarm of Darkness. Kingdom Key at hand, he ignored the gasps and hollering of an unfortunate who got himself ran over by a continuous stream of people because there was only one thing in mine. Blue eyes pinned on the unmoving target without wavering as his teeth glinted a murderous white, a mighty bound to the air and a few artistic rolls thrown into measure before he jabbed his Keyblade forwards and yelled, "Out of the way! Aeroga!"

And that is exactly how he cleared his way with the blast of a mini tornado to his beloved M&M snacks which are selling themselves for 70% discount, accompanied by free gifts, but was under attack by a frenzy mob of M&M lovers! Noooo! And so Sora gave a bloodcurdling battle cry as he proceeds to pummel a munching kid to the ground and screamed, "I will protect you, love! For the love of love, war and sweets! CHARGE!... Did I say that correctly?"

The bystander Riku can only stand far far away from the rampaging teenager, sweatdropping, and utterly determined to act as if that cute friend of his – whose eyes are blazing red now because another kid managed to sneak a packet past his so called indomitable defenses – is air and that the security guards running towards him were but mere illusions. A few loud clomping steps later he decided quickly that he should run like hell. And ran he did as the guards yelled, cursed, shouted and whatever while pursuing as if the world's last hope depended on Riku. Maybe. Could it be? Never mind, back to the showdown.

Now, under any normal circumstances Riku could've juggled with two hands one leg and still make 'The Great Escape' as if Square Enix are nuts. But this is a shopping mall, they are celebrities (Blame Tidus for letting out pictures, although he's now in hospital, coma. Guess who hit him.), and there was no room to open a Dark Portal. And so he finds himself cornered, half dragged to the ground by two burly guards clinging on his black boots plus a skinny guy clinging on to his neck. He noted the hot flush on his cheek as the guard breathed down his ears as if he was a hot naked blonde, gawd! "Please," The three of them pleaded in desperation, "Please! Do us however you want! Take anything you like! Just get Master Sora out of here! PWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh boy, and so it would seemed that while Sora was busy battling waves and waves of incoming M&M snatchers, Riku simply cannot hide his urge to scream like a girl as the guards carried him towards a nearby store room so they could intimidate Riku to help them more 'effectively'. Whatever happens next is strictly 18++ and would not be written. Ooh, sadistic material and content!

STOMP! A thunderous crash echoed throughout the entire Destined For You!~ Super Mall before residing into silence along with all other voices. Only emptiness remained in the air and there was not one sound to be heard, not even from Sora. Although that was probably because his mouth was stuck with a truckload of his favorite snack, and also the poor kid's dilemma whether to push M&M through his nose so they could go down his throat.

Everything stopped as if time has come to an end, but only a whiff of red hair could be seen from a distance, flowing and swaying like the flying swan. The unidentified figure walked softly towards Sora, her sweet mouth squeezing a little tight, frowning. A gentle arm stroked past that enchanting crimson hair again before she came to a complete halt in front of the brunette teenager.

The boy ceased its mouth function as sapphire met sapphire. Defiance was clearly shining through Sora's eyes, refusing to open up his mouth. His face was turning blue and green as he struggled not to blow the two chocolate pebbles wedged in his nose.

The innocent and pure blues of Kairi's raged into a searing glare. His defense was quickly losing ground from the lack of air but 99% was due to Kairi's glare piercing his soul. His eyes throbbed painfully, and Sora knew it won't be long before they burn up literally. But he won't give up!

"UeahhhAuuuu!" Roared Sora with triumph from his throat. _For the sake of M&Ms!_

The opposing sapphire suddenly recollected its attacks and contracted slightly. Sora stared with undisguised fascination at the mesmerizing orbs of blue, a swirl of water beginning to collect within –

_No! _Sora reeled away in horror. His Keyblade clanged loudly on the floor as he pulled back from the girl of his dreams, accidentally popped the candies in his nose and brainstorming anxiously for a way through this crisis. He could see her smooth fists balled tightly, far too tightly, and her entire body was shivering too. Her charming lips quivered as if in pain and going to break any second. He cannot, he cannot –

Sora's jaws finally gave way as thousands of chocolate candies fell to the ground, ringing rapidly in everyone's ears but curiously sounded like wedding bells. As he smack his jaws back into position, the boy quickly stood up and stared at the girl with wild hopes that everything is now okay. No such luck bro, she's gonna cry! The dam's gonna break! RUN!

But no, this was one fight Sora couldn't run. The adolescent mustered his courage took a step closer and put his arms around the Kairi, inspecting a reddening eyes, he himself spilling gallons of tears first when he saw Kairi's overwhelming misery and wished with all his heart that he could make them go away. Without thinking, he kissed her full on the mouth, somehow praying to light and darkness that he could kiss away all of her sorrows.

Her eyes widened, then fluttered close as she slowly slipped her fingers on to the boy's neck, and as the world came to their senses and cheered on madly, on that day, Valentine's Day, the day of true love.

One promise, one luck.

And two hearts finally became whole.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

P.S: Riku came out later and turned kamikaze plus Hitler due to his extreme fear of white rabbit dolls.


End file.
